The disclosure relates to a circuit for driving a sense amplifier, and more particularly, to a circuit for driving a sense amplifier of a semiconductor memory device and an operating method of the circuit.
A semiconductor memory device may include a plurality of memory cells, each of which has a state corresponding to stored data, and the plurality of memory cells may be arranged in rows and columns and thus form a memory cell array. Each of the plurality of memory cells may be connected to a bit line, and a memory cell corresponding to an address received by the semiconductor memory device may apply a signal corresponding to a state of the memory cell to a bit line. The signal applied to the bit line may be amplified by a sense amplifier, and data stored in the memory cell may be determined based on an amplified signal. When the sense amplifier does not operate normally, a time that is required to determine data may increase or incorrect data that does not correspond to the state of the memory cell may be determined.